Heartbreakers The Truth
by Blending Colors
Summary: Page tells Jack about her past. Will his reaction go as good as she expects?


--Title: [Heartbreakers] The Truth  
--Description: Page tells Jake about her past. Will his reaction go as good as she expects?  
--Rating: PG-13  
--Disclaimer: I do not, and do not claim to own any part/characters of the movie Heartbreakers. The movie itself belongs to whoever wrote it, produced it, directed it, and all that stuff. This is just a story I am writing off of the movie. Nothing is mine except the story itself since I am writing it.  
--Note From Me: I saw the movie Heartbreakers last night; I thought it was pretty cute, very funny. Then I got this idea for a story. And I have a major thing for Jason Lee so I had to make Jack one of the main characters. Hope it doesn't suck too badly.  
  
  
  
The sun slowly sunk below the horizon, below the swaying ocean. The sunset blazed shades of orange, red and pink against the blue ocean. The calls of seagulls echoed through the warm air as some pecked at broken seashells and rocks along the sandy show. It was like paradise.   
  
Page leaned back in her chair and watched the ocean. If one stared at it long enough it could lull one into a slight stupor. Page had discovered this. She heard distant laughs and chatter to her far left from the last lingering customers in the small tiki style bar behind her. The voices faded and disappeared completely signaling it was now empty. Silence followed, filled only with the sounds of the ocean and birds. The rattle of locks being locked and the click of lights being shut off broke it. The silence returned for a moment or two, then the doors behind her opened.  
  
"Why do you close at sunset? You could get a long of business from drunks and people who want to get drunk." Jack kissed her on the cheek as she spoke, and then pulled a seat up next to her.  
  
"We close at sunset on Monday through Thursday, an exception here and there for special kinds of things. And on Friday through Sunday we're open practically all night. I believe that that system works pretty well." He took her hand and she smiled.  
  
"I love you." The words spilled off of her lips so easily. She truly did love him.  
  
"I love you too." A kiss followed the soft-spoken words and the tender moment lasted over a minuet. As they parted they're eyes met and both smiled. "So…" Jack faintly sighed in way revealing there was more to follow. "What do we have planned for tonight?"  
  
"Well I thought dinner, and then…" Page trailed off as she ran her hand down the back of his head, twirling his hair around the tips of her fingers as she got to the thick, slightly curly part.  
  
"And then what?" He asked.  
  
"Then we screw." She smiled brightly and patted him on the knee.  
  
"Ah, you're such a romantic one, aren't you?"  
  
"Incredibly romantic, can't you tell?" They both laughed. Page's laughter faded quickly though and her gaze drifted away from Jack, back to the ocean. It drifted beyond the ocean though, to a place that Jack couldn't decipher.  
  
"You ok?" Her trance was broken by his voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I am." She bit her bottom lip and drifted off again, but quickly snapped out of it. "Ok, I have to tell you something." She focused on him, the look in her eyes told him to be concerned. "Ok, the woman that was my cousin, you remember of course, she's my mom." This already blew Jack away.  
  
"Wha…" She pressed her finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhh. let me explain. Ok, she's my mom. And she's been married 13 times." Once again Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. Page continued. "We worked together. She'd marry a man, and the next day I'd… seduce him into cheating on my mom with me. And just as he would fall for me, she's conveniently walk in, throw a fit, and demand a divorce through tears of fake pain and hurt. I sometimes thought that maybe the tears were real though. As if she wondered every time, could this of been true love? Some of the times it hurt me; a few guys were just so nice. It hurt me to do this to them. But we did it. Over and over again. It was a lifestyle that would surly send us to hell, but damn did we make a lot of money. But we were sharing all of it. So naturally, I wanted to go solo." At this point Page paused and looked to Jack. She could tell this was all too much too fast. It sounded more like a story that was made up for a movie more than an actual life. But it had been her life. She had to get this all out to him. "My mom didn't want me to go solo though. She thought I would mess it up and fall in love. She was right. First con I tried to pull on my own, and I fell in love with you." The sadness was thick in her voice as she placed her hand on his cheek for a moment. "The last man my mom had divorced though, he was supposed to be my cousin, remember? Well he came back to find my mom, he was intrigued by how slick she had been somehow. And anyway, he found us out. He was going to turn us in. But he agreed not to if we paid him back. So, as much as I didn't want to I pulled you into a con. But when you went to my mother's room, I knew you wouldn't fall for her. I knew it. But she knew it too, so she drugged you. Hence, the reason you can't remember how you ended up in bed with her or anything like that. And when she told me this, I came back to you. I love you. Ar.. are you ok with this all?" Page finished the whole story, the thing that had been aching inside of her for so long, dying to get out. She could breathe again, feel good around Jack and not feel that she was hiding something. However, she couldn't breathe at the moment, for she held her breath waiting for his response to all of this. Hopefully it would be a, wow that was some life, love you, then a kiss. His mouth hung open a bit, eyes to the ground.   
  
"I… I ha… have to go." He muttered in a voice so faint.  
  
"Honey…" she started, but stopped abruptly as she caught the glisten in his eyes.   
  
"I'll talk later. I just… just need to be alone." He stood up and walked away, not looking back at her once. She began to stand up, but stopped. She'd leave him alone for now. Everything she had said was a lot to take in. He just needed some time. Emotions caught up to her and she caught the sob that tried to escape her throat. Eyes burning, she blinked away the heavy tears.  
  
  
  
--That was chapter one. I kind of liked it. Don't know if you did, however please READ AND REVIEW. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I write it. 


End file.
